


A Blast of Snow

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Post SNL, Public Hand Jobs, Stuck in Marthas Vineyard, Tow truck man is hot, Two hours for a tow truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan and Trevor get their car stuck in the snow. Trevor leaves momentarily, leaving Dan and Vincent, the tow truck man, alone.Based off Dan and Trevor's Instagram stories today.
Relationships: Dan Levy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	A Blast of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Dedicated to a wonderful bunch of friends who planted this idea in my head in the first place. You all know who you are.
> 
> Aware that the realities of Dan doing anything with someone during the pandemic is not realistic, but this is fic, it doesn't have to be realistic! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck!” said Trevor, turning off the engine. “We’re stuck.” He looked out the window down to the wheel which was bogged in snow. He looked across at Dan sitting in the passenger seat beside him. “Do you have phone service? I have none.”

Dan checked his phone. “Uh, I have one bar.”

“We’re going to have to call a tow truck. It’s too far to walk back to the cottage, especially in this snow and we’re too far from the store too. And there’s no way we can get this car out ourselves.” Trevor drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in frustration. 

Dan Googled the number for the tow truck and placed the call, hoping that the phone service wouldn’t cut out halfway through.

It was five days after Dan hosted Saturday Night Live and Dan, Trevor and Trevor's partner Michael had taken some time off to travel to Trevor's secluded cottage in Martha’s Vineyards, Massachusetts. Dan had worked long hours in preparation for SNL and needed a vacation. Trevor's cottage was far enough away from civilization to have a proper break, but close enough that they could still get the essentials and have occasional phone service. A perfect way to wind down. Today, Dan and Trevor had decided to go to the store, with Michael staying behind at the cottage. 

“They said they’ll be two hours.” Dan said, ending the call. “I’ll call Michael and let him know what’s happening.”

Trevor groaned. “So much for a quick trip to the store.” He pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. “May as well.” Trevor motioned to the items in his hand. He got out of the car, with Dan following him, watching him as he lit his cigarette. 

Two and a half hours passed and there was still no sign of the tow truck. 

“Surely they won’t be much longer.” Dan said. “I might call them back though. Just in case.” Dan unlocked his phone.

_No service_

“Fuck. Now I have no service.”

Trevor groaned. “I might go for a walk, see if I can pick up some service. Stay with the car, just in case they arrive." 

“Don’t get lost.” Dan teased, as Trevor traipsed off into the snow, phone raised to the sky, looking for reception. Trevor raised his other hand in Dan’s direction, flipping him the middle finger, laughing as he went.

Dan leaned up against the car, scrolling through his phone gallery. Ordinarily he’d check Twitter, but without service, he had little options. Scrolling through the photos of the previous week at SNL, Dan happily reminisced about the week that was. He heard a rumble in the distance, getting closer and closer. _Please tell me that’s the tow truck._ He looked around for Trevor but couldn’t see him anywhere. The sound got louder and louder until the tow truck could be seen in the distance. 

The tow truck pulled up beside him. The door opened and out came a tall, broad shouldered man with kind eyes and a slightly dishevelled look. He had a mask on, but Dan could tell from his eyes that he was flashing him the biggest smile. In this moment he was glad half his face was covered with a mask. This stranger did not need to know how much this slightly dishevelled, baby blue eyed man was making him smile too. 

“Hi, I’m Vincent.” 

“Hi, I’m Dan.” 

“I see you’re in a bit of a pickle.” Vincent said, walking around the car, assessing the situation.

"Yeah we got a little stuck." 

"You here by yourself?" Vincent asks, as he hooks the tow to the car. 

"I'm with a friend. He went off to find phone reception." Dan looked around, half expecting to see Trevor walking back. He was still nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh. Pity." 

"Is it?" Dan replied, heart skipping a beat. He looked down at his ring on his pinky finger, the one he hadn’t taken off all week and fiddled with it, pondering. There was something oddly hot about this man that Dan found insatiable. Usually a clean cut, well dressed man was more Dan’s cup of tea but there was something about this man's greased hands and slightly roughed up look that made Dan want to push him up against the car and sink to his knees. It’s clearly been too long since I’ve hooked up with someone. _Why is this look suddenly doing it for me?!_

Vincents eye’s lit up.

"Yeah. It’s a pity." 

Vincent didn't elaborate, instead jumping back in the tow truck and pulling the car out of the snow. Those four words made Dan's mind flick through a million different scenarios. Vincent dropping to his knees, swallowing Dans cock, fucking him against the car, Dan wrapping a hand around what he imagined was Vincent thick cock. The pandemic had messed up his regularly scheduled hook ups and he desperately missed it. He needed it. His own hand just wasn’t the same. He was smart, loyal and _horny_ after all. He looked around again, still trying to spot Trevor. _I haven't had someone else's hand or mouth on me in nearly a year I know I'll finish in seconds..._ Dan couldn't believe he was actually contemplating this. _Sex with a stranger in the middle of nowhere?! I blame the pandemic and quarantine brain._

Dan watched as Vincent finished pulling their car out of the snow. 

"Done." Vincent said as he hopped out of the truck, clapping his well greased hands together. "I have nowhere to be for a while, do you want some company while you wait for your friend to come back?" 

Dan got the impression that he didn't say that often. His initial reaction was to say no, but seeing Vincent bend over to unhook the car, his ass so shapely in those jeans, sent a fire deep into his belly, igniting a spark he'd missed for so long. 

"Yes, company would be great." Dan replied, a coy smile gracing his lips. He couldn’t help the thoughts running through his head, hurtling like a freight train, all the things he could do that delectable ass. He could feel his dick starting to harden. _Think of Newman from Seinfield, Newman from Seinfield._

"It's pretty cold out. Want to sit in the car?" Vincent asked, pulling Dan out of his steely determination to not get hard. 

Dan raised an eyebrow. Close proximity to Vincent was not ideal, not only because of the current pandemic but he knew he would have very little resistance sitting so close to him. 

"Um. Sure." It was a strange request, but Dan wasn't about to turn it down.

As soon as they got in, Vincent placed a hand over Dan's groin, his dick rapidly hardening underneath his touch. He did not lean over at all, keeping a somewhat respectable distance between them, other than Vincent's hand working faster and faster over Dan’s pants. 

"This ok?" He asked. “We’re sort of social distancing. Except for my hand.” 

Dan gasped at the touch and quickly looked around in panic. There was no one around. He kept looking up at the road ahead and down to his lap where Vincent's hand was gripping him tightly over his pants. _Where on earth is Trevor?! Push that thought aside, this is the first hand that’s touched you in nearly a year. Go with it!_

"Yes." Dan breathed, pressing up into his hand. He was already so hard just from his touch. Vincent kept his eyes to the front. To a passer by, it would look like two men sitting in a car. Dan’s mind flashed briefly to the fact this man's greased up hands were on his very expensive designer pants, but pushed that thought aside the moment Vincent found his way under his waistband, gripping his cock. Dan was breathing heavily, his apprehension about getting caught fuelling the arousal in his body. 

"I'm sorry I have no lube" he muttered. "At least my hands are slicked with grease. It may be dirty but I seem to get the impression you like dirty?"

He was sort of right. Dan loved dirty when it came to sex, but not much else. Dan watched as Vincent kept his eyes on the road ahead. _How often has he done this?! He- fuck!_ Dans thoughts were interrupted as Vincent removed his hand off his cock and pushed his hand further into his pants, making his way down to his balls and tugging lightly. He then moved even further down, one finger grazing lightly over Dan's perineum. The innate desire to buck his hips at his touch pushing the brief thought that these pants will be permanently stretched because of Vincent's hand now out of Dan’s mind. His breathing got heavier and heavier as Vincent made his way back to Dan’s cock, slicking the precum that had formed there around the head. The windows were fogging up so quickly that Dan could no longer see out of it. Despite this, Vincent kept his eyes straight ahead. Dan shut his eyes, focusing on the hand wrapped around his cock and not the fact he could no longer keep an eye out for Trevor. The thrill of knowing he could come back any second was oddly working for him, blood pulsing through his veins. He glanced down, pleased to finally see his cock in someone's hands other than his own. 

Vincent started working him faster and faster, expertly twisting his hand at the head, causing Dan to buck and moan each time. Dan couldn’t help himself, he reached down and started playing with his balls, tugging until he could feel that familiar pool low in his belly, racing towards orgasm. 

"I'm- I'm- this is a rental car- I- can’t-” Dan stuttered. Vincent removed his eyes from where they were fixated ahead and looked at Dan, a glint in his eye that Dan couldn't quite work out. Before he knew it, Vincent quickly pulled his mask down and leant over, engulfing Dan's cock into his warm, wet mouth, swallowing around the head, tongue moving quickly. 

"Fuuuuuck" Dan cried out as he came, pulsating down Vincent's throat. 

Vincent pulled off with a pop, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

Dan quickly zipped up his pants and looked at him as he caught his breath, incredulous that a stranger had just swallowed his come. 

"Didn't want you to make a mess in a rental car. No one needs a cleaning fee."

Dan looked up and ran his hand over the windshield, clearing some of the condensation so he could see. He spotted Trevor in the distance walking towards the car.

"Good timing." Vincent said. 

Dan looked down at Vincent's groin, a prominent bulge that Dan ached to touch. 

Vincent must have noticed his wandering eyes.

"Next time you get stuck, call me and you can return the favour.” Vincent winked. “You may have to get out of the car first. I’m not sure your friend needs to see this.” He motioned to his crotch. 

Dan chuckled getting out of the car. Trevor spotted his coy smile immediately as he approached, eyes glancing between Dan and Vincent in the car. He raised an eyebrow in question. Trevor knew. He’d been best friends with Dan for too long to not know what he looked like right after a hook up.

“I’ll tell you later.” Dan said as Trevor got closer, softly enough that he hoped Vincent wouldn’t be able to hear from the car. 

“Hi, how are you?” Vincent introduced himself to Trevor as he got out of the car, with Dan quietly thankful for the fact that hand shakes were not happening for anyone at the moment. He would never hear the end of it from Trevor if he knew he’d shaken hands with someone who’d literally just had their hand wrapped around Dan’s cock. 

“Cars all sorted. You’ll be right to get out of here now?” Vincent asked.

“Yeah, all good. Thank you.” Trevor said. 

“Thanks for keeping me company.” Dan said, letting a small smile grace his lips. Trevor stifled a laugh.

“It was my pleasure Dan.” 

Dan and Trevor jumped back in the car, a silence between them. As they waited for the engine to warm up, Trevor glanced over at Dan. "Do you want to tell me which parts of this car I can't touch now or are you just going to sit there and leave me wondering?"

Dan shot him a feigned serious look before cracking a smile. 

"You're safe." Dan replied. "He was a quick thinker." 

"Oh god Daniel, did you really let a stranger suck you off? While I was off finding phone reception?!"

"Yeah? It's been a year Trevor! Not all of us are in relationships during the pandemic. I'll take advantage of any and all attractive men that want to touch my dick thank you very much." 

"Why am I surprised."

"Hey!" Dan laughed "what's that supposed to mean?!" 

"Oh I don't know, Barcelona 2008? You getting a hand job off a random on a side street off La Rambla after having one too many absinthe cocktails?"

"Oh. That was a fun time. What I remember of it anyway." Dan replied. "Thank you for fucking off into the wilderness so I could get some action Trevor. I really appreciate it."

"What can I say? I'm a true friend. You’re going to have to sanitize that dick of yours now though.”


End file.
